The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 2: Fluttercord
by Randomness Girl
Summary: When Discord doesn't believe in Santa, Fluttershy wants to know why.


**A/N: Ship two of my Twelve Days of Shipmas! Fluttercord is best Mlp ship.**

 **I don't own Mlp, but I own the right to ship Fluttercord!**

* * *

"Um, place the tree outside so that everypony can place their Hearth's Warming presents underneath," Fluttershy kindly told Harry the bear.

Harry, carrying a large evergreen tree on his furry back, growled happily and ever so carefully placed it down in front of the cottage. The bright red cardinals chirped at Fluttershy, who nodded in response, and proceeded to add the red, white, and gold ornaments onto the branches. One flew around the tree wrapping a long, white ribbon on it. Fluttershy carefully picked up a sparkling gold star and placed it gently on the top of the tree.

She smiled. "It's perfect!" she softly exclaimed. The different critters cheered. Harry yawned loudly. Fluttershy caressed his fur on his head. "You can sleep now, Harry," she told him. "You deserve it after everything you did." She kissed him on the nose, and Harry gave her a little purr, though he was a bear.

As he lumbered off to his cave, Fluttershy turned to her other animal friends and asked, "Now that that's done, have you all been good this year?"

All the critters remaining smiled and nodded happily, one Siamese cat using one of his back legs to push a broken flower vase into the snow covered bushes nearby.

"That's good!" Fluttershy remarked. "You'll all be getting gifts from Santa Clops then! Have you all got your letters?" Every animal took out from behind them an envelope, all of which were different sizes.

"Bah humbug!" somepony loudly yelled. With a poof, Discord appeared next to Fluttershy, floating above the ground with his arms crossed. "Santa Clops indeed!" he scoffed. "Everypony knows he's just a _myth_!"

Almost immediately after he said that, it became chaos. Every animal went ballistic at the draconequus' words, some throwing tantrums, others bawling their eyes out. Fluttershy glared at the Spirit of Chaos with a look so similar to "the Stare."

"How could you _say_ something like that?!" the pegasus demanded, motioning to the bedlam among the creatures.

Without a look of guilt or regret, Discord simply stated, "It's the truth, and Applejack said to tell the truth. Besides, Santa Clops is some stupid, little foal's story!"

"But-" Fluttershy began, but Discord had already vanished.

She sighed. She would have a talk with him later. Besides, she had something bigger to deal with right now.

* * *

In the chaotic void that contained Discord's home, the draconequus let out a long sigh. He floated over to the small, wilting sapling planted next to the bubbleplace. A tiny chest sat under its branches.

He frowned as he pinched it between his fingers of his lion paw. He used his talon from his eagle claw to pick the lock of the chest. He turned it upside down and all the contents spilled out.

The chest was stuffed with all the coal Santa Clops had given him every Hearth's Warming he had ever lived; it was a lot, as in, it filled every possible space in his house when dumped out. Every year, he was on the top of Naughty List, and he grew tired of coal. For once, he wanted to receive a decent gift that he'd love.

Dejectedly, Discord shoved the coal back into the tiny chest. There was no way he would ever get a nice present for Hearth's Warming.

* * *

By the time she was able to calm the animals, Luna's moon was high in the sky. Fluttershy let out a long, exhausted breath as she collapsed onto her forest green couch. She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She suddenly snapped awake. "Discord!" she cried softly to herself. She grabbed a quill and parchment paper and began writing. After a minute, she placed her short letter in the mailbox, and Discord appeared instantaneously.

"Why don't I believe in Santa? _WHY DON'T I BELIEVE IN SANTA_?!" he was yelling.

"Well, that was fast," Fluttershy murmured to herself.

"Of all the questions you could've asked, like 'Should I put cinnamon in the noodle soup?' or 'What did you think of Walt Disneigh's new book The Little Mermare?' or 'Where do foals come from?' and the one you chose is why I don't believe in _Santa_?!"

Fluttershy shuffled her hooves. "Well, um, I thought, that, you can explain why you don't believe in Santa," she told him. "I mean, you are thousands of years old, so you must have more knowledge about it."

Discord looked into her turquoise eyes and sighed. With Fluttershy, he felt the need to tell her the truth.

"Actually, he is real," he admitted hesitantly. "It's just, I'm always on the top of the Naughty List." His ears began to droop. "I just deny that he's real just to try to hide the pain."

Fluttershy gently patted his back. "There, there, Discord," she said soothingly. "You're reformed now, so maybe you'll be on the Nice List this time. You still have about twenty days to try and make up for all the years of chaos you've created."

Filled with determination, Discord worked hard to try to move to Santa's Nice List. He helped Princess Twilight reorganize her bookshelves eighteen times, he helped Rarity find the best gems to sew into her winter fashion line, he helped Applejack at her market stand, he may have cheated while racing against Rainbow Dash, he helped Pinkie Pie organize the greatest Hearth's Warming party, and so much more. He wanted more than almost anything to be on that Nice List, to prove that he was a different draconequus than before.

The morning of Hearth's Warming, Discord practically dashed down to the floor from his ceiling bed. He nabbed the little wrapped present sitting under the tiny sapling. With much gusto, he ripped the wrapping paper off the little box and opened the top to find...

A piece of coal.

Discord frowned. All that hard work for nothing! He threw the coal to the chest, which gobbled it up and swallowed. _Time for a script change!_ he thought, taking out a giant eraser and pencil from behind his back.

 **(Hey! This isn't your story, it's mine! Now back off!)**

"Well, it's unfair that I'm now good-" A halo hovered over his head. "-and I get a piece of bucking _coal_ for being good!"

 **(Watch your language, Discord; this story is rated K. And don't argue with the author. I know what I'm doing, so just hold on a bit longer.)**

Discord groaned. "Fine!" He snapped, and the pencil and eraser disappeared. "But if you're giving me a terrible ending, I'm taking over your fanfiction account, RG!"

 **(Just trust me. Now do what I write, and go visit your special somepony, Fluttershy.)**

"SHE'S NOT MY- oh, never mind! This is a shipmas story anyway." With a poof, he left his house and teleported at Fluttershy's cottage next to the evergreen tree.

The pegasus happened to be sitting by the decorated tree, opening a gift Angel had just handed her. She beamed at the sight of the Spirit of Chaos popping up beside her. "Oh, hello, Discord!" she greeted him. "So, did Santa give you a good present for being nice, like you wanted?"

Discord sighed. "Sadly, no," he said.

Fluttershy frowned. "Oh," she managed to say. "I'm sorry."

Discord forced a smile and a chuckle. "Well, at least it was only one piece of coal."

Fluttershy lightly flapped her wings, rising up to Discord's eye level. She took his head in her hooves. "I was going to give you a doll," she told him, "but I think you need this more." She planted her lips on his, startling him for a bit. Soon, he just savored the moment. Fireworks went off around them as they kissed. The animals began to cheer and clap.

Fluttershy pulled away, leaving Discord smiling like a clown. "Consider that my Hearth's Warming gift to you," she said with a loving look.

"Thank you," Discord replied, still smiling, then brought her into a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, a huge red stallion with a white beard hid in the bushes nearby, watching the scene play out. A reindeer with a glowing red nose sat beside him, watching as well.

The stallion let out a hearty laugh, his giant belly shaking like a bowl full of jelly. "All according to plan," he said to the reindeer, before trotting away.

"Uh, Santa? Sir?" the reindeer said, following him.

"Yes, Rudolph?"

"Why did you give Discord that piece of coal when he's on the Nice List?" Rudolph asked. "Why didn't you give him an actual present like he wanted?"

"If I gave him a real present, he wouldn't need Fluttershy's kiss, now would he?" was Santa's reply.

Rudolph blinked. "I... don't understand, sir," he answered.

Santa turned back to the red-nosed reindeer, still smiling. "Discord said he wanted a real gift, but his heart longed instead for the affection of a certain mare," he explained. "Even if Fluttershy kissed him if he received a gift, that kiss wouldn't have meant as much, now would it?"

"I... guess not," Rudolph said as they arrived at the red sleigh they left along with eight other reindeer, who were becoming fidgety.

Rudolph put on his bit as Santa climbed onto his sleigh. The jolly old stallion then started to neigh, "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! Rudolph take off, and lead us all home! Now fly up and dash away to the North Pole!"

The nine reindeer leaped high and soared into the clouds. Those stuck on the ground stared as Santa waved proud. They murmured with wonder, and watched him in awe, with the sight of Santa Clops that they really saw.

They tried to catch up as he flew to great heights; Santa was almost out of their sights. With a great laugh, he turned and loudly did say, "Happy Hearth's Warming to all, and to all, a good day!"


End file.
